teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Yukimura
Kira Yukimura is a main character in Teen Wolf. She is the daughter of the human history teacher Ken Yukimura, and the 900-year-old Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura. Kira's parents moved to Beacon Hills, California in the fall of 2011, where she enrolled at Beacon Hills High School. Unbeknownst to Kira at the time, her family really moved to Beacon Hills so that Noshiko could kill a powerful Nogitsune that she summoned in 1943, which had been released from its mystical prison several weeks before their arrival. Kira soon discovers that she, too, is a Kitsune-- specifically a Thunder Kitsune, one with control over both electricity and foxfire-- when her supernatural abilities began to manifest just before their move. It didn't take long before Kira was thrust into the supernatural world of Beacon Hills, where she helped the McCall Pack defeat the Nogitsune without having to kill their best friend Stiles Stilinski. Kira slowly began to learn control over her abilities while continuing to fight both human and supernatural enemies alongside her friends. She is in a romantic relationship with Scott McCall and is best friends with Malia Tate and Lydia Martin. At the beginning of Season 5, the Dread Doctors performed a procedure on Kira with a lightning rod, causing her Kitsune powers and spirit to become overpowered, putting her fox side and her human side out of balance. Her inner Fox spirit then began taking control of Kira periodically, to the point where she even killed a Chimera in a fugue state, causing Kira to struggle to maintain a grip on the Kitsune spirit inside of her. This led Noshiko, who was desperate to save her daughter's life, to bring Kira to Shiprock, New Mexico to meet with a trio of Skinwalkers who had experience with these issues. Though Kira initially spurned their help after failing their test, Kira ultimately returned to Shiprock after helping the pack deal with the Beast of Gevaudan so that she can train and finally learn control over her abilities with the Skinwalkers' help, telling Scott that she was willing to stay there as long as it takes for her to master her Kitsune abilities and ensure that she'll never hurt an innocent person again. Kira is a member of the McCall Pack and the Yukimura Family. Early Life Not much is known about Kira's life prior to moving to Beacon Hills, except that she lived in New York City (where she was presumably born) with her parents while her father taught history at Columbia University. A couple months before Kira and her family moved to Beacon Hills, she noticed that when she took photos of herself with the flash on, a fiery-looking aura would appear around her, something she didn't share with anyone until after she met Scott McCall several weeks after her family's move to California. According to Kira, she had a lot of friends at her old school in New York, and it wasn't until she moved to Beacon Hills that she found herself having difficulties making new friends. She also apparently has friends and family in New York, as she and her parents returned to their former hometown for the entire summer in 2012. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6A= In Radio Silence, Kira can be seen in Peter Hale's flashback about his escape from Eichen House during the events that took place in Amplification and Lie Ability. In Ghosted, Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero mentioned Kira while trying to come up with a way to harness enough electricity to capture a Ghost Rider, with Hayden stating that she didn't think even Kira was powerful enough to pull it off. This led Hayden and Liam to realize that Theo Raeken, who had been imprisoned in the ground by Kira (with help from the Skinwalkers) would possibly be able to do it due to the fact that he had stolen Josh Diaz's Chimera power of Electromagnetokinesis. Later, the two met with Noshiko Yukimura, who explained that Kira had left her sword in her care while she continued to train with the Skinwalkers, and who warned them against what they planned to do before reluctantly giving them Kira's sword. In Blitzkrieg, Liam, at a loss for options, broke Kira's sword in exchange for what Theo knew about Garrett Douglas and his connection to the Ghost Riders. Personality Kira is a quiet, shy, and loyal young woman, which often causes people to forget just how incredibly powerful she is. Before she gets to know someone, she can be nervous and awkward around them, but once she warms up to them, Kira becomes confident and charming with a very dry sense of humor. She is also quite brave, as demonstrated when she immediately joined the McCall Pack upon learning about the supernatural without any disbelief or fear. Ever since she joined the pack, she has been devoted to helping them in any way she can, even putting her own life on the line to protect them. In fact, when the Dread Doctors' experimentation made her Kitsune powers go out of control, she made the hard decision to leave town to figure it out, despite the fact that she didn't want to leave them without her supernatural assistance, because she couldn't bear the thought of her violent and uncontrollable inner Fox spirit hurting her loved ones. Kira is also a very street-smart girl who quickly started to gain proficiency in her recently-manifested Kitsune abilities, particularly her intuitive ability to learn how to master melee weapons and engage in close-quarters combat. Upon gaining ownership of her mother's magic katana, Kira became one of the pack's strongest fighters, and often fights alongside her boyfriend Scott. However, she is prone to insecurity, especially regarding her relationships with the pack; when this insecurity is combined with frustration at being unable to do something, Kira's first instinct is often to simply give up, such as when her first attempt at siphoning electricity from a box at the high school caused her to lose confidence in herself. However, it is this part of her personality that made her such a good romantic match with Scott McCall, because they both have the power to help each other push past their self-doubt and gain the confidence necessary to complete their missions. Physical Appearance Kira is a beautiful, petite young woman with long, wavy black hair, dark brown almond-shaped eyes, and pale skin. Her sense of style is off-beat yet comfortable, often wearing off-the-shoulder tops with skater skirts and leggings or fishnets, paired with a denim or black leather jacket and combat boots. She has a katana that has been modified to turn into a belt when not in use, and the belt buckle has a throwing star built into it, making it an accessory that she wears frequently in case she needs to fight. She wears very little makeup, aside from black or red nail polish, and occasionally wears rings or chain necklaces as well. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses * Wolfsbane: As a canine supernatural creature, Kira appears to be vulnerable to wolfsbane, though it doesn't seem to weaken her as much as it does werewolves and werecoyotes. This was demonstrated in The Dark Moon, when she was exposed to wolfsbane fog at the Calavera Compound that weakened her enough to be knocked out by the hunters. * Letharia Vulpina: As a canine supernatural creature, Kira is vulnerable to the lichen known as letharia vulpina, or "wolf lichen." It is toxic to regular foxes, wolves, and coyotes, and as a result, it can temporarily weaken a kitsune, werewolf, or werecoyote if they ingest it in some way, such as eating it or being injected with a solution made of it. * Modified Canine Distemper Virus: As a canine supernatural creature, Kira is vulnerable to the modified canine distemper virus created by The Chemist during the Deadpool. Though it was meant to kill canine werecreatures, it also had adverse effects on Kira, who suffered neurological deficits and weakness before going blind after she was exposed to it. However, it was later revealed that this virus can be both cured and inoculated against with wild purple reishi mushrooms. * Mountain Ash: As a supernatural creature, Kira is affected by mountain ash, which is most often used to create boundaries that prevent a supernatural from entering or leaving a specific area. She is unable to touch rowan wood in its whole form or as an ash, and in some places with especially high concentrations like Eichen House, it can cause her to feel weak, as though she's been sedated, just by being near it. * Telluric Currents: As a Thunder Kitsune, Kira's powers can have adverse effects when in the vicinity with certain powerful convergences of telluric currents, such as the one that protects and guards Eichen House. When she is in their range, her abilities will go out of control, causing her electrokinesis to be involuntarily activated and overpower the electrical system. It is unknown if just her being a Kitsune was enough to cause such a reaction, if it is a side effect of the procedure the Dread Doctors performed on her that overcharged her powers, or if both are the case. * Unstable Kitsune Spirit: Due to experimentation done to her by the Dread Doctors that involved summoning a lightning bolt into a lightning rod placed in her eye, Kira's Kitsune spirit appears to be acting independently Kira's will, causing Kira's body to be wielded by it like a weapon. This has caused Kira to act erratically at times when the Kitsune spirit has taken over, such as when she almost killed Lucas in Condition Terminal and her mother in Strange Frequencies, and it's possible she may have actually killed a Chimera at the McCall House when her fox spirit was in control as well. According to Noshiko, if Kira's inner Kitsune becomes too powerful, it will consume her human self completely. Equipment * Katana belt with detachable throwing star buckle * Magical katana (inherited by Noshiko) * Glowstick nunchakus * Physical representation of her first kitsune tail (in form of an obsidian shuriken) * Japanese mythology book * Red Toyota Camry Etymology *'Kira' is a feminine given name of ancient origins which has multiple etymological derivations. One variation is the Hindi and Sanskrit name Kiran, which means "beam of light." In Egyptian, the word Ki-Ra means "like Ra," with Ra being the name of the Egyptian sun god. Kira could also be modeled after the Greek κύριος (kýrios), meaning "lord," the female form of which is κυρία (kyría); since kýrios was the basis for the masculine name Cyrus or Cyril, meaning "throne," Kira could be a feminine variation of these names. In Russian, Kira is the feminine form of the male name Кир (Kir), meaning "mistress" or "ruler," and is also translated to mean "leader of the people," "one the people look to," or "beloved." Kira is also one of several forms of the Irish name Ciara, which means "dark," and which is typically given to children who are born with dark hair and/or complexions. **Both the light and the dark connotations of the various names can be attributed to Kira's character. However, the most relevant etymology of the name Kira in regards to her character is the Japanese name Kira, which is common in Japan as both a given name and a family name. The phrase kira kira means "glittery" or "shiny," but the single noun kira is written phonetically with katakana due to the fact that its a foreign word borrowed from the English word "killer." *'Yukimura' is a locational family name stemming from the Japanese words 雪 (yuki), meaning "snow" or "happy," and 村 (mura), meaning "town" or "village." Trivia * Kira was listed at $6 million on the Deadpool hit-list. * Kira is Japanese on her mother's side (hence her Kitsune heritage) and is Korean on her father's side. * She is the first woman to be shown playing on Beacon Hills High School's otherwise all-male lacrosse team. Her jersey number is 15. * Kira possesses a belt that has been somehow modified (either scientifically or magically) to extend into a katana, which also has a detachable metal throwing star on the buckle, allowing her to be discretely armed at all times. She also has a set of glow-stick nunchakus that she uses when the situation calls for it. ** According to Ken, the katana belt was forged by a special power, and it was ultimately reforged using the combined powers of the three Skinwalkers. * Though the physical representations of her mother's Kitsune tails were in the form of black ceramic daggers called kaikens, Kira's first and only tail so far is made of obsidian and is shaped like a shuriken, an Occidental throwing star. * Unlike most Kitsune, who supposedly cannot take the shape of a human unless they are at least one hundred years old, Kira has always had a human form, most likely due to her half-human heritage on her father's side. * Kira is identical to the way her mother Noshiko looked during her time as an internee at Oak Creek Internment camp throughout World War II, though whether this is just genetics or due to their Kitsune nature is still unknown. * Kira has been shown to speak Japanese when her Kitsune spirit is in control, even though she claims she doesn't know how to speak Japanese or Korean despite being of both ethnicities. This could mean that all Kitsune spirits can communicate in Japanese, and that Kira might need to consciously tap into the ability. * In Creatures of the Night, Kira was experimented on by the Dread Doctors, who inserted a lightning rod into her eyeball and summoned a lightning bolt into it, which overflowed her body with electricity and caused her Kitsune spirit to not only become more powerful, but out of balance with Kira's human self, causing the two spirits to war with each other over control of Kira's body, a war that Kira appears to be losing. ** As of The Sword and the Spirit, Kira has been forbidden to wield her katanas, because according to her father, her swords are a gateway to her Kitsune spirit, and because it is too powerful at the moment, she needs to avoid letting it take control so she can "out-fox" it. This seemed to be confirmed in A Credible Threat, when Kira was seen lapsing into Kitsune-mode while practicing her sword while everyone else was asleep (or, in Scott's case, pretending to be). **Kira's internal struggle between her human and Kitsune sides have parallels to Jordan Parrish's current war with the Hellhound spirit who is possessing him, as well as the spirit of The Beast of Gevaudan struggling for control against Mason Hewitt, who it was possessing. *According to Arden Cho, she is officially leaving Teen Wolf after the end of Season 5, though the fact that Kira is still training in New Mexico indicates that she could potentially come back at some point, similar to the current arrangements with former costars Tyler Hoechlin (Derek Hale), Daniel Sharman (Isaac Lahey) and Colton Haynes (Jackson Whittemore). *By the end of the series, Jeff Davis said that Kira is off involved in some phenomenal adventure of her own, having mastered her skills.tvline.com/2017/09/24/teen-wolf-series-finale-ending-explained-jeff-davis-interview/ Gallery 3S_The_Fox_and_the_Wolf_Kira_Yukimura.jpg 3x15_Kira_drops_her_stuff.png 3x15_Kira_on_phone.png 3x15_Kira_shows_Scott_how_to_use_chopsticks.png 3x15_Kira.jpg 3x16_Kira_taking_a_photo.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_19_Letharia_Vulpina_Arden_Cho_Kira_Kitsune_eyes.png Teen-wolf-kira-sword.jpg 3x18_Kira_foxfire.png 3x20_Kira_takes_out_sword.jpg 3x21_Kira_putting_away_sword.jpg 3x21_Kira_with_sword.jpg 3x24_Kira_vs_oni.jpg 4S_Kira_and_Scott.jpg 4x04_Kira_falls_on_her_face.png 4x12_Kira's_tail.png 5x13_Kira_in_desert_with_sword.jpg 5x15_Amplification_Kira's_face.jpg Kira_-_fox_fire_2.jpg KIRA_1.png Kira_fox_fire.png Kira_loses_to_skinwalkers.jpg Kira_nervous_smile.png Kira-kitsune-eyes.png Kira's_eyes.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Kira_vs_Skinwalkers.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_13_Codominance_Kira's_fox_eyes.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_15_Amplification_Electric_Kira.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Josh_and_Kira.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Kira_unconscious.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Kira_losing_control.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_17_A_Credible_Threat_Kira_with_sword.jpg Yukimura house kira's room 1.png Yukimura house living room.jpg Yukimura house kira's room.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kitsunes Category:McCall Pack Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Yukimura Family Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Protagonists Category:Needs Help